


Tell me

by DramaQueen1929



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, idk what to tag else lmao, jookyun - Freeform, please enjoy, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen1929/pseuds/DramaQueen1929
Summary: ...what are you thinking about?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Tell me

Icy drops sharply burn the skin, and Changkyun visibly shudders when the water flows down his neck and his back, sending flocks of goosebumps, but he does not even think to make water warmer. 

He wants to get rid of these obsessive thoughts, to put them out of his head, so that this blissful emptiness remains... But Changkyun can't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it. As he stood under the icy shower, he hoped to get rid of the nonsense that was going through his head for a while.

He closes his eyes, but his thoughts are far away from here again, out of the cramped shower stall, even the cold doesn't help. Changkyun is so lost in himself that he doesn't notice the glass door sliding open with a soft screech.

"You'll catch a cold, silly." 

But Changkyun doesn't hear, so he shudders when the burning cold abruptly gives way to a hot heat that warms his stiff body.

"Jooheon..."

"Shh, let me help you."

Changkyun hears a click, and the next second feels Jooheon begin to gently rub shampoo into his hair. Skilled fingers massage the scalp, and it is so pleasant that the younger finally stops thinking, completely focusing on this feeling.

Jooheon never asks Changkyun to tell him what is he thinking about. If he wants to, he can tell by himself. And Changkyun, honestly, is grateful to him for this.

"Relax..."

Changkyun doesn't understand why Jooheon keeps speaking quietly, but he likes it, he is relaxing. He leans his head back on Jooheon's shoulder, and the older lathers his chest and stomach with a washcloth and, slightly bending his head, leaves a trail of kisses on the wet neck. Changkyun moans softly.

Jooheon turns him around to face him, meeting the gaze of the brown eyes in which each time he voluntarily and irrevocably drowns. They stare at each other for a moment, and then Changkyun is the first who makes to step forward.

The kiss is slow and tender, so much tender so that the younger's legs buckle and he would have fallen if Jooheon wasn't here. The older smiles, and Changkyun can feel his smile on his lips. Jooheon gently pulls back, lathers his back, and takes off the shower, washing off all the foam.

Changkyun seems so relaxed, so Jooheon has to give him a little push to get out of the stall. He wipes him down with a soft terry towel and helps him put on his pajamas, and Changkyun wants to be taken care of like this all the time.

Changkyun thinks that if Jooheon is asked, he will take care of him like that. Because the older simply didn't know how to say no to the younger, in anything at all. But of course Changkyun doesn't say anything out loud.

Later, lying in bed, pressed against the warm Jooheon's side, Changkyun realized one thing.

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Changkyun raises his head slightly to be on a level with Jooheon and examines his features. "Thank you for everything. For always staying by my side, supporting me and helping. I don't know what would I do without you." 

Jooheon catches his gaze, there is so much tenderness and love in his eyes that Changkyun is internally suffocated by how much he loves this person.

And the older, as if he read the younger's mind, answers, smiling:

"I love you too. And now let's go to sleep."


End file.
